


give me one last kiss while we're far too young to die

by sorryismymantra



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Bottom Harry, M/M, Smut, gentle louis, larry stylinson - Freeform, one direction - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-29
Updated: 2015-08-29
Packaged: 2018-04-17 18:47:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4677392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sorryismymantra/pseuds/sorryismymantra





	give me one last kiss while we're far too young to die

It's when Louis' eyes are glued to the television as the intense football match plays on that Harry realizes it. The warmth from the tea in his hand and Louis' body pressed against his is nostalgic. Their gentle breaths mixing together in peaceful harmony as Harry gazes fondly at Louis and he holds on to his nimble fingers. It is then that a wave of emotions flows through him and nearly sends him flying to the other side of the dimly lit room. So many feelings clouded together to mix into one overwhelmingly amazing sentiment. 

As Louis focuses his attention on the television screen, Harry's eyes pour voiceless thoughts; all battling to be heard. The concept he's been struggling with had suddenly ceased to exist and an epiphany occurred. His heart pulses loudly and his palms become sweaty because this is it. Louis is it. 

His entire life led up to this moment. This moment on this cold winter evening in this heat-blasting apartment underneath this warm fuzzy blanket next to this beautiful boy. His whole life was leading up to the moment he falls in love. And this is it. 

It is in this moment that Harry Styles realizes he's in love with Louis Tomlinson. It hits him like a freaking freight train; despite the idea that falling in love is slow. Although it did take him a decent amount of time to realize it, he didn't get any warning bells or signals saying 'Get ready, stick your hands out, you've fallen for him!' No. It hits him so hard that the breath is knocked from his lungs and leaves him struggling to breath properly because Louis was so damn beautiful and he isn't helping by looking perfect in the exact moment that Harry's heart decides to fail him and hand itself over. 

The sound of a sharp breath being inhaled is enough to snag Louis' intense focus from the match. His sea blue eyes find the forest green pair that were glassy with tears and panic surged through him. 'Why is my gorgeous angel crying?' He ponders silently. His thumb reaches up to catch the single tear that had left its mark along Harry's cheek, cradling his face as his other hand rubs soothing circles into Harry's hip. 

"What's wrong, love?" Louis inquires, the small crease between his eyebrows a visible sign of confusion and panic. 

"Lou.." It comes out as a whimper. Harry isn't the type to cry over many things, but this is a pretty big moment so he is damn well going to be tearful. 

"What, baby? Tell me what's wrong," Louis pleads softly. His arms wrap around the larger boy until he is cradled in Louis' embrace. 

"I.." Another whimper sounds through the room and another tear trickles down Harry's face. He is in love with him, he's in actual fucking love. He's never thought that he'd be capable of it, but here he is, with a pounding heart that no longer belongs to him. Louis is staring in complete and utter confusion at his boyfriend, wondering why such an amazing person should ever need a reason to cry so spontaneously. 

"You what, love?" The gentleness of his tone relaxes Harry's tense body slightly and he feels the words being pushed out of his mouth into the open air. 

"I- I love you. So much Lou. So much. I'm sorry it took so long to realize it but I love you so much it hurts to even think about not being with you. You're the first thing I want to see in the morning and the last thing I want to see at night and you make me so unbelievably happy and that's what my mum always said love was like. You know like no matter what happens throughout the day, you still want them to be the first and last thing you see and I think that's beautiful and I think you're beautiful and I just- I love you so much." 

When he finishes his spiel, he is out of breath with flushed cheeks and unruly curls flopping around his face. Louis sits in silence as he processes the words his boyfriend has just thrown out onto their canvas. The silence stretches on and Harry holds his breath, waiting for some type of response from Louis. He is sure his lips were about to turn blue until he notices a small smile creeping it's way onto Louis' face. His breath is released and then Louis graced him with his sunshine smile. 

Harry is looking up at Louis with pleading eyes as he tries to steady his uneven breathing. It isn't until thin lips press against his own that he felt as if he can finally breath again. The fresh, foreign air fills his lungs and he thinks that he never wants to stop breathing it in. Breathing Louis in. 

"Yeah?" Louis whispers, the ghostly feeling of brushing lips clouding his senses. Harry nods his head quickly, trying to show Louis through that one gesture how much he loves him. But he knows a simple nod isn't going to do. But he is ready. 

"Say it again," Louis whispers, the smile reappearing against Harry's lips. A shiver runs down Harry's spine and he feels so much love. So much love for Louis, and from Louis, and for this moment. Just everything. 

"I love you, Louis. So fucking much."

Their smiles stretch their faces and teeth clank together. It's messy, but they're in love. A small moan slips from between Harry's lips into Louis' mouth that is pressed tightly against his. 

"Lou.." Harry breathes, pulling away slightly from Louis. Their hazy eyes meet and they both fall all over again. Louis is lost in the younger boy's jade eyes that are filled with love, not noticing his plump lips that are barely forming words. He is brought out of his trance when he hears him say, "did you hear me, Lou?" 

Louis' ears perk up and he lightly shakes his head, not even denying that his attention was elsewhere. The fond smile on his face isn't enough to calm Harry's anxious mind, but he repeats the sentence anyway. 

"I'm ready. I want it to be you." 

The words linger in the air, neither of them grasping at them to figure anything out or deal with them. But Louis looks at the younger boy's tense features and knows that he is it. He is his future, his everything. He loves this boy so much, he'd do anything for him and if Harry was sure of himself when making this decision, he is going to comply. 

A breathy gasp escapes Louis' lips and he nods, still clutching the boy in his arms. 

"Are you sure, baby?" Louis asks, soothing hand stilling on his boy's pudgy hip. Harry's breath accelerates and his frantic nods and desperate eyes are the only detectable movements in the almost dark room. Their lips meet in silent passion and continue to move together as if they are two separate parts to the same machine. 

The sensual atmosphere intensifies the moment that Louis feels Harry's semi-hard member pressed against his thigh. With the boy's legs now around his waist and arms snaked around his neck, Harry has the best seat in the house when it comes to feeling Louis' cock slowly harden. The butterflies in their stomachs are mixed with love and lust as Harry's pert little bum begins to grind down onto Louis dick that is almost fully hard, a loud moan erupting from the bottom of his stomach. 

This isn't a casual fuck or a one night stand. This is love. Raw passion fused with lust that fuels the two. Sweat beads forming and breath hitching. Hands grabbing and toes curling. A trail of wet kisses is left down Harry's cheek all the way to his collarbones, a spot Louis is particularly fond of. 

"Be so good for you, baby," Louis mumbles against the soft flesh. Harry's arms tighten around his neck as he arches his back, cock begging for friction. 

Louis wants this so bad. God does he ever. He's wanted this since the first time he laid eyes on this boy. He wants this to be perfect for Harry and he will do everything he can to make that possible. "So good for you." At that, a small sound of content sounds from Harry. Louis' lips place a chaste kiss to Harry's as he makes the move to stand. But the small peck isn't enough for Harry, so he presses his plump lips to Louis' and runs his tongue along the bottom, seeking to deepen the kiss. And without breaking their breathless kiss, Louis manages to stand with Harry wrapped around him, and stumbles down the hallway into their bedroom, all the while having his beautiful boyfriend's tongue massaging his mouth. 

Harry's back lands softly on the plush mattress and their lips disconnect, Louis' arms running slowly down his arms. Hands tangle in hair and goosebumps raise on arms. Louis can feel Harry's erection pressing firmly against his hip, and when he shifts downward slightly, a small sound sounds from above him due to the little bit of friction. A smiling Louis runs his fingers underneath the hem of Harry's shirt, nudging it further up for him to take it off. "You're wearing too many clothes," Louis teases breathlessly. In seconds, Harry's shirt is ridded from his body and lays crumpled on the floor. Their eyes connect and breath is stolen. Louis' because Harry is just so beautiful, and Harry's because Louis is actually going to be his first and it's for real. 

Harry pulls Louis up to his flushed face and connects their lips once more. He knows that he will never grow tired of his kisses. He'll be old and shrivelled and he will still crave the taste of Louis' lips on his own. The taste that is currently flooding his senses and causing his hips to buck up against Louis', aching cock desperate for attention. 

"Please," Harry whimpers when Louis begins making his way down the boy's body, leaving sensual kisses in his wake. 

"So good, baby," Louis moans as he approaches the tent in Harry's boxer briefs. He slowly peels his pants from him and licks his lips as his eyes come in contact with Harry's swollen dick. Harry's breath is coming out in ragged huffs because Louis is so close to there, and he's never done anything like this with Louis or anyone else and he's so overwhelmed with LouisLouisLouis. So when Harry feels his small hand wrap around the base and his mouth take the tip into his mouth, he can't even try to control the sounds that are coming from him. He's never felt this before; his hand would never be able to recreate the sensations Louis is causing. The feeling of Louis' mouth around his cock and hand pumping him slowly is unbelievably amazing. Shivers run down his spine as Louis takes him even deeper into his mouth. A tight grip on the sheets occupies Harry's hands as he struggles to breathe. 

"How does that feel, baby?" Louis asks after a dirty popping noise sounds through the room. All Harry can do at this point is aimlessly nod his head and hum, bringing his hands to Louis head and carding his fingers through his hair. Louis smiles at the positive feedback he's getting. While Harry is still breathless above him, he took the chance to slowly pump Harry's length, earning a small moan from him. Louis can feel his painfully erect member straining in his jeans, but this was about Harry and making it perfect for him. 

"Louis," Harry sighs when Louis' thumb traces over his slit, "want you inside me."

This draws a small groan from Louis, the image of Harry beneath him, wrecked and seeking his release; the thought of Harry wrapped around his cock and fisting his hair. It drove him absolutely mad. 

"Are you absolutely sure? I can't wait if you're-"

"I'm sure, Louis. I love you. I want you." Harry's reassuring gaze falls onto Louis who is hovering over his tummy. Harry is thankful that he's kept his eyes dry because Louis is searching them so intently and if he'd had been crying, Louis most certainly wouldn't think it's out of love. 

"Okay." Louis' voice is so faint, Harry barely hears it. But he does, and a knot forms in his chest, the anticipation of being so close and intimate with Louis is almost too much. Their gaze doesn't break as Louis leans up to capture Harry's lips between his own. A rush of emotions flow between them, through the junctions and into their bodies. They can feel the passion and trust through the kiss, which makes their minds swim with love. 

"Make love to me," Harry whispers, not caring how cheesy it sounded. In any other circumstance, Louis would have cringed or teased Harry on his word choice, but the words go straight to Louis' clothed member and he nods, detaching himself from Harry. His fingers fumble with the button of his jeans as Harry's eyes burn holes into his hot skin. In one swift movement, Louis' jeans and pants are pooling around his ankles and his aching cock is grazing his stomach. The lump in Harry's throat grows because Louis is so big. He struggles to swallow around it when his eyes follow Louis; who is bending over to reach into the bedside table, searching for the lube. 

"Turn over, baby," Louis coaxes. Harry shifts onto his stomach and immediately pushes his arse higher into the air, putting it on full display for Louis. This causes Louis' bottom lip to be pulled between his teeth as his hungry eyes drink in the sight of his boyfriend, back arched, hands fisted in the sheets, breathing erratically. Louis drops the small bottle onto the sheets when he climbs onto the bed behind Harry. His hands find the small cheeks and spread them apart and he watches his pink hole flutter. "Gonna open you up, okay?"

Harry nods his head, curls shifting messily. Louis begins slicking up his fingers and when he finished, he moves to Harry's hole, adding a sufficient amount of the slippery substance. Harry shivers when he feels Louis' fingers brush the sensitive area. Louis is slow and gentle when he begins to push a finger in because Harry is clenched so tight. He begins working him open, listening to the little breathy sounds that come from above him.   
When he adds another finger, Harry lets out this beautiful moan and Louis decides that that is one of his favourite sounds. 

Louis can feel Harry clenching around his fingers, so tight and hot. His dick remains untouched, yet still flushed and leaking pre come. It only takes a few minutes of Louis scissoring inside Harry's hole until he relaxes and mumbles, "M'ready. Another, please." 

In no time, Louis is three fingers deep inside the wet heat and he is so obviously brushing against Harry's spot. The boy is withering and thrusting up against the fingers inside him. Louis is careful to make sure he's gentle as he runs his free hands along Harry's bum, kneading the soft cheeks. Another whimper escapes Harry as he fumbles for the bottle of lube. 

After trembling hands find the desired object, Harry turns over onto his back one again so he can see Louis. Louis, who's eyes are completely lust blown as he sinfully stares at the view in front of him. When Harry makes the move to add some lubricant to Louis' erection, Louis mumbles a soft, "condom?" 

Harry flushes and shakes his head, sheepishly peeking up at the boy. "I want to feel you." Louis' breath hitches and he thinks that the sound of Harry saying those words will forever be seared into his brain; and quite possibly his cock. So when Harry is running his hand up and down Louis' length, adding the lubricant with shaking hands, he can't help but think of all the times this gets to happen in the future. Because Harry loves him back. 

"Ready?" Louis positions himself and Harry so that Harry's legs are elevated and his bum is exposed, ready to be fucked. Harry's eyes find Louis' through the dark and his question is answered. Harry is shaking with nerves but he wants it to be Louis; he needs it to be Louis. He nods his head wearily and grasps Louis' hand, heart pounding and palms sweating. 

It's slow at first. Louis gently easing into Harry, his pulsing cock feeling every inch of Harry tight, tight hole. Harry releases small sounds of pain as he feels his walls expand around Louis. Tears form in his eyes and his knuckles turn white due to the tightness of the fist his hand is in, pressed against his mouth. The small whimper that sounds from Harry is almost pitiful; tears begin falling silently down his cheeks, a sweet mixture of pain and love being the reason for his salty tears. 

Louis stills immediately, halfway in, and reaches out for Harry, his arms, his face, his chest, anything he can touch. "It's okay, baby. I know it hurts, I'm so sorry," he mumbles, breath uneven as he tries to comfort his boyfriend. "I've got you, Harry. I love you. So much, angel." Louis' right hand is clutching one of Harry's and his left is running through his hair, scratching slightly because he knows that the simple gesture always helps to calm Harry down. "We can stop, just give me the word and we can stop. I love you." Louis' voice holds a hint of desperation, all he needed was for Harry to say something. 

"No, Lou. Just.." Harry takes a deep breath, "keep going. I love you too." Harry's wet eyes glance up to the pair of baby blue eyes and he nods, showing Louis that he's ready to continue. He's never felt anything like this before, the pain was intense at first and the stretch is still painfully strange, but Harry can feel it slowly turning into pleasure the more he lets Louis' words soothe him. A reassuring hand grazes Harry's bare chest, stopping to rub gently against his nipple. 

Harry tries to even out his breathing as Louis continues to slowly inch himself in deeper, attempting to hold in a loud groan; the feeling of Harry clenching around him is so indescribably amazing. More tears rush down the sides of Harry's face; hand grasping once again at Louis' wrist, needing to touch Louis, to hold him during such an intense moment. "Louis- ah," Harry's face twisted in slight agony, his tight hole stretching like it never has before. Louis tries to comfort the boy, tries to make it feel not as painful, tries to be as thoughtful and attentive as possible. He can't help it when he lets out a low moan as he bottoms out, his entire dick engulfed by Harry's arse. 

"So beautiful, baby," Louis breathes, opening his sea blue eyes to find Harry's glued shut. His hands meet his flustered boyfriend's cheeks, his thumbs brushing against his cheekbones, "are you okay, Harry?"

Harry lets out another deep breath and slowly peels his eyes open. The unmistakable dilation of his lust blown pupils gives Louis the hint that the pain is beginning to turn into pleasure. "Yeah, Lou- fuck." It comes out accompanied by a small moan and Louis' heart begins to pound even more. He lets go of Harry's face and drags his hands along his chest, blunt nails scratching lightly at the flushed skin. His fingers latch onto Harry's hips and he begins to move. First it's slow, testing the waters. But when Harry lets out another beautiful moan, he picks up the pace and rolls his hips into Harry's arse. 

The pain-filled expression on Harry's face is long gone and the replacement is one with furrowed eyebrows and a wide mouth. Sounds of skin slapping against skin fills the room, along with the gentle panting of the two. Louis rocks into Harry, causing him to pant heavily. He can honestly say that seeing Louis like this is one of the best things his eyes have ever encountered; a sheen of sweat covering his body, eyebrows creased, lips in the shape of an 'o', floppy hair bouncing messily every time his hips meet Harry's. It will forever be engraved in the back of his eyelids. 

Louis tips his chin downward, finding Harry's soft tummy, his heaving chest, he kisses all over Harry, murmuring little nothings, "I love you," and "you're so perfect," and "my angel, so beautiful." 

Louis knows the exact moment he's hitting Harry's spot, because Harry is crying out Louis' name and is clenching around Louis' cock, causing him to cry out at the feeling. He revels in the feeling and continues to roll his hips, deeper and deeper; hitting Harry's spot each time. 

It feels phenomenal. Harry doesn't have the vocabulary to explain it. And it isn't just the steady rhythm of Louis' hips, or the way his hands are roaming Harry's body, or the wave of pleasure he's engulfed with each time Louis thrusts just right. No, it is also the love he can feel radiating off of Louis, and off of him, spilling into the room, mixing with their heavy breaths and creating the perfect euphoria. 

Their bodies move together as if this act is what they're meant to do for the rest of their lives. It's so natural. Harry can barely hold in his moans anymore because Louis is holding him so tenderly, as if he's the most precious thing on earth. Louis thinks that Harry really is that; the most precious thing he's ever had the pleasure of laying his eyes on. 

Harry is baffled by the fact that Louis can be pounding into him, wrecking him from the inside out, yet still have the most gentle look in his blue eyes. He supposes that this is what making love looks like. Gentle touches and unspoken 'I love you's whilst the lust takes over. Harry reaches out and brings Louis' lips to his, tongue gently caressing Louis'. Harry's mouth falls open in an 'o' when Louis kisses down his neck, sucking on the sweet spot just below his jaw. He's so overwhelmed he thinks he might pass out. 

Harry cries out once more as Louis hits his prostate deep inside him. He can tell he's trying to hold on a little longer, to have more time with Louis buried inside him. 

Louis stoops down lower and peppers kisses along the path between Harry's shoulder and neck. He's attached to Harry's neck again and is murmuring, "let go, baby. Come for me." 

Louis can't say he's not surprised when Harry is instantaneously shooting white hot ropes between them. The sound that leaves his mouth sends shivers down Louis' spine. Harry is clenching around him which has Louis releasing a guttural moan into the crook of Harry's neck. Seconds later he is coming deep inside Harry's tight wet heat, filling him up. "Harry, Harry, God, Harry," Louis cries as he rides out his orgasm. Harry tangles his fingers in Louis' messy hair and kisses him deeply, taking away the breath that wasn't there to begin with. 

When Louis gently pulls out of Harry he guides him so Harry is lying on his chest, the come between them warm sticky yet neither of them make the move to clean themselves up. A lazy smile has etched itself onto Harry's face as he peers out of his hooded eyes at the boy who just made love to him. The boy he calls his. The boy he is deeply in love with. He feels like he's underwater, the pressure strong yet comforting. He breathes Louis in because he is his oxygen; his lifeline. 

"Harry?" Louis whispers against the plushness of Harry's hair. His attention is brought from his thoughts and focuses on the beautiful boy above him. He hums in response and snuggles closer. "I love you." Louis feels Harry's mouth curve into a smile against his burning skin. His hands tighten around his waist where his fingers are drawing nonsensical patterns. 

"I love you, too." Harry can't keep the blissful tone from his voice. He is so happy. Laying in Louis' arms after being so intimate has caused this amazing buzz to wash over him, to pump through his veins. He's so in love with this boy he wants to cry. 

"You're so perfect, angel. My beautiful boy." Harry almost purrs at Louis' words. He brings him up for a kiss, his thumb caressing his cheek sweetly. "You're all right?" Louis asked, breaking away from the boy. Harry only smiles and nods his head, tugging Louis in for another breathless kiss. 

"Perfect."


End file.
